


it starts with a chord and ends in a melody

by o_ohioi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Study, Fluff, M/M, Pining Tsukishima Kei, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Yamaguchi is the best, hq!season 2 spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25384501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o_ohioi/pseuds/o_ohioi
Summary: In which Tsukishima Kei finds the words in wordless songs and wordless glances.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	1. ａｔ ｃａｆｅ :: a lofi hip hop jazz mix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a foreword before you read!

hiya there!! <3

  
  
this fanfiction is a loveletter to [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7nMsw5twDLs&t=2844s) very lofi playlist called "a t c a f e", originally uploaded by mellowbeat seeker! it's one of two lofi playlists i hold very dearly to my heart! ^0^ 

this is the first time i'm laying out a fanfic with multiple chapters, so bear with me!! >< there are 20 tracks and the chapters will either be heavily based on their title or the scenarios that float in my head, while i listen to them! :D

i hope you enjoy reading~!! 

(i could have written this text in the summary for chapter one, but if i did, my formatting wouldn't have worked, so i made this extra chapter!! i hope you don't mind:D)


	2. seeing your name makes me happy :: burbank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kei's crush on Tadashi. How it works, how it longs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X6DK-kbK8Rw 
> 
> (i'll be posting links to the tracks, if you want to listen to them while reading!! :D)

Maybe it wasn’t something Kei should have been thinking about when writing an essay for his class, but his brain was going nowhere except making up scenarios with Tadashi. He had tried to put on headphones to fight against it with music, but it backfired by making it the score of his head movie.

One of the few things the freckled complimented him about the most was about how smart he was — was Kei seriously going to take that away from himself?

_»Tsukki, an A+~?«_ , he heard Tadashi’s gentle, but excited voice echo inside his skull, his eardrum yearning to hear, left with quiet rustling from outside his window. _»You surely got more competitive after you got better at blocking! I mean, not that you were bad to begin with, but you know what I mean! So cool, Tsukki~!«_

Kei was drifting off into his daydream, his body tensing up, as he sought to move inside the imagery he had created. He wouldn’t normally call himself an imaginative or creative person, but Tadashi was definitely there, sitting in front of him with his peach-fuzzy skin, covered by chocolate droplets, his big, big smile and eyes, coloured with the colours of coffee and caramel, lighting up in amazement, as his hands were balled into fists, embodying the admiration physically. 

Kei could kiss him, cut off Tadashi’s bragging and possibly attract attention from everybody inside the filled classroom — the anticipated, but still surprising climax of the movie.

Maybe if Kei pulled Tadashi’s collar and pressed their lips together, his eyes would light up the same way they would when being amazed about how Kei would answer all the questions in a test correctly.

»But pulling his collar would be non-consensual«, Kei grumbled, adding a hesitant »but it would be romantic« in his head. He removed that wagon of thought and adding a new, empty one. But he was too late to think of attendance, because before Kei could find the answers to his own questions, the train had arrived at the last stop, pulling everything behind it into the void. The classroom's windows and curtains turned into shelves and dinosaurs, the student's tables infused to form a solitary desk and bento boxes shrinked into pens and eraser remains — the insinuated kiss was only a short-lived sweet taste in his mouth, that he would never get to experience. Kei was left with nothing, but himself and the stuffy air lingering in his lonesome bedroom.

Kei murmured inaudible things about the need of going to sleep, exhausted from almost drowning in his own reverie. He took off his glasses, threw them to the side and buried his head deep inside his hands, squeezing his eyes with the palms, feeling embarrassed, self-consciousness and self-conscious embarrassment. He felt like a hopeless romantic.

  
  


_However,_ the mental frame of kissing Tadashi never left his sight, spiraling in his head and messing with the letters he had memorised to write down for his essay just a few minutes ago. Kei was quite lucky that the deadline was weeks away, every word he'd write in this condition would probably and was going to be associated with Tadashi and kissing him.

_— Ding!_

Kei’s phone rung a notification, though it took him a second to realise it had been a real sound, his eardrums just adjusting to reality.

Most of the chats were muted and his parents were in neighbouring rooms, so his head added one and two together, resulting in Kei swinging his hands from his face, trying to collect himself and grabbing his mobile phone. Kei knew exactly who was texting him and he could waste no time, moving the phone with his hand to all angles of his face, so facial recognition could recognize him quicker.

**from** yamaguchi: tsukki, let’s hang out tomorrow!!! 

**from** tsukki!! ★彡: what about extra training?

**from** yamaguchi: shimada-san said he couldn't make it(´ ∀ ` *) so let’s hang out!!!

**from** tsukki!! ★彡: okay

**“** yamaguchi: my place or yours?? (◎ v ◎)ゞ

**“** tsukki!! ★彡: my parents won’t be home tomorrow, so mine 

**“** yamaguchi: okay!! see you tomorrow!!!

**“** tsukki!! ★彡: sleep well, yamaguchi

Kei hadn’t noticed how tense his body had been, his shoulders falling to their normal resting position, when he scrolled back to read each of Tadashi’s text messages again _—_ it was very relaxing, somehow. How was it, that Tadashi typed the same way he spoke? Every kaomoji he used seemed to condense the emotion he was feeling, or trying to induce, just so perfectly. 

Maybe it was just Kei, but he saw Tadashi's sly smile in the mixture of letters and symbols which was “(´ ∀ ` *)”, feeling a little bit of malicious glee about the fact he was able to hang out with _Tsukki,_ just because of his coach not being able to make it for a reason he would not ask for and without realisation, the same smile had formed on Kei’s lips, air leaving his nose in awe.

Kei couldn’t see himself confessing.

It was a little strange for Kei to think about that now, but his reluctance to confess his feelings wasn’t because of the fear Tadashi would hate him or despise him — in fact, he knew Tadashi would never do that. It was the concept of Kei having to summarise his love, his honest feelings, that seemed so unrealistic, infeasible and impossible for him specifically.

A sudden kiss was, regardless if Kei had the balls or not to do so, only doable in the realm of his fantasy. Once Tadashi was in his environment, every move of Kei was calculated down to the answer. A sudden kiss was sudden, one wasn't able to plan it weeks beforehand, write it like an essay or a movie script. Kei was too perfectionistic and a situation which left him with more questions than answers and was unpredictable had too many flaws.

That being said, it seemed to be easier to hide feelings, when one had been doing it for so long already. It was a quality that came with being in love with your childhood friend, especially Tadashi, who seemed to notice almost everything. Being calculated wasn't equal to acting like a robot, though Kei wasn't going to be acting “strange” one day, suspiciously staring at places he shouldn’t be or stumble over his sentences.

Back in the old days, Kei imagined being in a relationship with Tadashi a lot to fall asleep. He’d dwell on the imagination of Tadashi’s voice whispering various soft “I love you”s, touching, laughing and giggling at all kinds of places for a joyous minute, until he would realise for _that_ to happen, he’d need to confess and stay up all night thinking about it.

Now, years later, Kei had finally accepted his fate. He knew what he was doing and what he was doing was being in love with Tadashi. It was what he did best, what he was most comfortable with. If anything crossed that line of comfort, it had to be stopped immediately, filtered out. The _routine,_ or tradition needed to be followed, so Kei could sleep well at night.

»Kei, go to sleep! You have school tomorrow!«, his mother shouted from outside his room, her voice carrying both nag and worry.

»Yes, I will«, Kei called, giving his face a final rub and stretched his body. He pulled his arms to the back, his spine making a terrifying, but satisfactory cracking noise. Staring at his white ceiling, Kei tried to collect himself again, but his short moment of tranquility was interrupted by another notification sound. 

This time he didn’t need to think twice to know it was real.

Kei didn't have his glasses on and his eyes were strained, he guessed it was due to all the pressing and staring he had done, which made him take a while to be able to read the message.

All he could see was his blurry reflection on his pitch-black phone background. It was simplistic, minimalist. But every time Kei thought it looked flat, empty and hollow,

**“** yamaguchi: sweet dreams tsukki!! .o(≧▽≦)o.:*☆

a simple sentence could always prove him wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "the craving of sugary foods may indicate the need for stability and nurturing"
> 
> i hope you enjoyed reading!! feedback would greatly be appreciated!! ^0^


	3. too easily :: mittensさん

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tadashi watched Titanic and he cried — Kei didn't. Is there something wrong with that? Kei thinks so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xLeSBM3RgOI

»I watched- uh-«, Tadashi, his eyes switching from gazing outside to looking at Kei, said, taking a breath before continuing to speak with high energy. » _Titanic_ yesterday!«, he exclaimed, snapping his finger, emphasising on the 1997 movie.

  
  


It was breaktime. 

  
  


Tadashi had ran to Kei’s class to talk with him — a tradition he had adopted since middle school. Kei had asked Tadashi if he was okay not talking to his own classmates, but to his surprise Tadashi had laughed it off and told him he was more than alright with it. He hadn’t asked him again since, but had physically prepared himself for spending break alone some day.

  
  


»Titanic? Is that the reason why your eyes are so swollen?«, Kei spat without thinking twice about it, an almost unfeelable smirk sitting on his face like the devil on his shoulder whispering him the best ways to stay unnoticed.

  
  


»Eh~?! Is it that bad? I tried to use spoons to get rid of the swelling this morning!«, Tadashi gasped quietly, massaging one eye with his fingers, directing the other eye at Kei, who answered a simple no.

  
  


»Are you sure?«, Tadashi asked again, moving his hand away from his eye, mouth left open. 

  
  


Kei hummed, more convincingly this time, and got himself a little more comfortable, resting his chin on his fingers, his eyes focusing in and out on Tadashi. He hadn’t slept well last night and he needed the last bit of energy to play volleyball, so he decided he might as well just doze off to Tadashi’s voice and his face.

  
  


»Okay, I trust you, Tsukki!«, Tadashi grinned, pointing at Kei with his digit fingers with a snap.

Kei felt his lips trying to dance to what had just left Tadashi’s lips, but it wasn’t something that couldn’t be fixed with a little conscious glasses-adjustment and a silent cough. _He couldn't rest in a condition like that._

  
  


»Anyways, as I was saying! Okay, I guess I cried, but I personally think it was for a good reason! It was just so, I can’t describe the emotion! It’s just—«, Tadashi fumbled, building the sentences as he was going, gesturing with both his hands, his eyes visibly struggling to find a stable place to sit, but Kei still listened to everything he said, even though he felt his eyes getting heavier. »The scenes — they all fit together so well! The.. the _dynamic_ between these two! They’re so different, but still made for each other, you know? And they fit in each other’s life so well, too!«, Tadashi explained, biting and nibbling his mouth.

  
  


»It’s.. It is kinda silly, but everything built up to the moment they would both survive, you know? Live a happy life.. I felt like it was- it was stolen from the viewer! They fell in love at first sight and they could have been so happy!«, Tadashi finally said, his words coming together, his hands spread in the direction of the blonde. At the same time, Kei’s zoned out eyes focused on Tadashi’s lips, which rather seemed like a wake-up call than dreamery. 

  
  


_Love at first sight?_

  
  


Kei furrowed his brows — he wouldn’t read too much into it, but did Tadashi believe in love at first sight? For Kei, Jack Dawson and Rose Dewitt Bukater falling in love at first sight and somewhat meet hadn’t been the key element in Titanic, though it was a given that without the two main characters creating a love story within the ship, the movie would have been an overly dramatic documentary and a quite historically incorrect one at that.

  
  


Kei remembered the first time he had seen Tadashi, though seeing him being bullied at the park certainly hadn’t been the reason he had fallen in love with him. Jack and Rose — they had been disconnected by society because of class difference, but connected themselves through fine arts, party and death (twice). Even though the dynamics were, admittedly, very well-fitting, just like Tadashi had said, Kei had seen their fate coming from the beginning.

  
  


He was on board with the public opinion that Rose could have easily scooted over to make place for Jack, but Kei knew Jack’s purpose given by director James Cameron had been to save Rose’s life, not to live a life of his own. Jack was supposed to survive loving Rose, as harsh as it sounded. Kei had realised that pretty soon, when Rose had jumped back into the Titanic.

  
  


While Jack and Rose clung onto each other for dear life, Kei grasped his blanket watching all the other passengers swim into the horizon or to put it more bluntly, their death. There were so many people, but the clip still felt so lonely; Jack and Rose had each other and a door, but _those_ people only had themselves and the merciless ocean. Even after the movie, all Kei could think about was Captain Smith steering the wheel for the last time, the elderly couple— Isidor and Ida Straus— laying in their watery deathbed, waiting for the water to arrive and the band, that had played during all panic to soothe anxious passengers, but in the end perished as them. 

  
  


It shouldn’t be bothering him that much, but it did. Kei just didn’t find the appeal in Jack and Rose’s relationship, but it seemed like the whole world was disagreeing with him — the whole world being Yamaguchi Tadashi.

  
  


“Titanic” was a movie of its time with a very accurate reconstruction of the ship and replications of carpets, upholstery amongst other things to make a gorgeous movie. Jack and Rose being unappealing wasn’t a flaw, in fact, 

  
  


Kei found himself in the Titanic setting with Tadashi. If they had been Jack and Rose, there was nothing Kei could have possibly known about Tadashi to save him except make promises and hope for the best, but since that wasn’t the case, Kei was way more comfortable making somewhat of a plan. Tadashi knew how to swim and despite the fact that the younger would definitely spend a couple of minutes panicking, it was helpful to know he wouldn’t be drowning while doing so. Kei also knew Tadashi would never leave the ship without Kei and even though that sounded very egotistical coming from himself, he was quite a bit flattered. Freezing to death in the ocean was inevitable for him since he couldn’t swim, but Kei would go out with a warmed heart, embraced by his love interest.

  
  


— _Cough!_

  
  


Kei had choked on his own saliva. He started to cough very heavily, his throat drying out with every new wheeze and for very freezing millisecond, his brain believed he was dying.

  
  


His head had filled up to the brim, the thought of Tadashi holding his head being the last drop before overflowing. The volcano was bubbling, but that wasn’t news to Kei.

  
  


»Tsukki? Are you okay?«, Tadashi called out, his eyes widening in panic, his hands flailing around. »Are you ill? Do you need water?«, he asked, searching for his bag, only realising he had left it in his class. (Which was normal, but the disappointment on Tadashi's face was profound.)

  
  


Kei hit himself on the breast a couple of times, waving his hand up and down to make ensure Tadashi he was okay.

  
  


»I’m fine«, he answered in the most convincing voice possible, muffling the coughs that came out of his mouth. »I’ve just been thinking about how I didn’t cry, when I watched Titanic.«

  
  


Tadashi softly slammed his face on the table. » _You_ watched Titanic?«, he wheezed, eyes opened wide, his mouth forming a grin in disbelief. Tadashi leaned his upper body forwards, his face nearing Kei’s with speed at an alarming rate.

  
  


»Why are you so surprised?«, Kei asked, pushing up his glasses with his digit- and middle finger, turning his upper body a little bit to the side, so Tadashi and Kei wouldn’t meet eye-to-eye. He felt a little exposed, even though he didn’t think he had hidden the fact he occasionally watched romantic movies and series on his phone to entertain himself, when he had nothing to do.

  
  


»I- I don’t know why I thought the only things you watched were Jurassic Park, World and.. and dinosaur documentaries!«, Tadashi laughed, leaning back again, crossing his arms. Kei huffed at him, but didn’t have anything to counter back. His personality outside of his bedroom didn’t scream “hopeless romantic”, though Kei, foremost, would hardly consider himself a “hopeful” romantic at all. 

  
  


»Well, you’re not wrong«, Kei answered, shrugging with his head tilted to the side. »But for the record, I don’t watch them more than I dinosaur movies and documentaries.«

  
  


»I know you don’t!«, Tadashi smiled widely, very pleased about it. »And for _my_ record, I also know you don’t really cry at movies, Tsukki!« 

  
  


»Yes«, Kei murmured, »I don’t cry at movies very much.«

  
  


Tadashi said it like it was a fact, but a fact needed context and an explanation Kei couldn’t provide, because honestly, Kei didn’t understand it either. He knew Tadashi cried really fast and grabbed his chest when reading something only mildly sad in the news, reason being being a big empath. Tadashi controlled his emotions quite well, but his control center left plenty of place for co-pilots.

When Jurassic World was in the cinemas and Tadashi and Kei had went to see it together, Tadashi had been a crying mess after it. Kei remembered saying » _They’re dinosaurs, Yamaguchi_ « in a monotonous voice, patting him on the back and Tadashi sobbing a » _they’re friendly dinosaurs!_ « back. (Kei had whispered a little »touché« and shut his mouth, because when he saw that Brachiosaurus in the smoke slowly wail its neck and roar for the last time, Kei had felt his eyes tingle a little bit while Tadashi was clinging onto his arm, sniffling softly.)

  
  


One shouldn’t get him wrong here though — Kei wasn’t apathetic towards humans or anything, or at least he thought so. It wasn’t like Titanic’s story had not _not_ touched Kei in any way. He felt his body temperature dropping thinking about all the frozen bodies on the sea, his breath shortening about the fear those people must have gone through, but physically didn't experience anything thinking about Jack and Rose. Was it the lack of realism, the fact that they weren't real people? Kei furrowed his eyebrows. The more he explored his brain, his head began to hurt.

  
  


»Ah, it’s probably going to rain today«, Yamaguchi spoke out, tilting his head to look at the clouds outside the window.

  
  


Kei glanced outside; there were dark clouds forming in the sky. Good thing he had watched the weather report in the morning and packed an umbrella just to be safe.

  
  


»Oh man, I didn’t bring an umbrella!«, Tadashi sighed, pouting and cupping his face with both of his hands. 

  
  


»I think I have a spare umbrella in my locker for you«, Kei murmured, side-eyeing the freckled boy, mirroring his pouty lips. He was going to spare himself from getting the idea of sharing the same umbrella with him on their rainy way home.

  
  


»Really? Oh, lucky me! Thank you, Tsukki! I knew I could count on you! You’re so smart, Tsukki~!«, Tadashi praised, his voice carrying a bit too much high-energy, making the person sitting behind his back turn around and furrow their eyebrows. 

  
  


»Shut up, Yamaguchi«, Kei murmured, giving the unwanted listener a cold furrowing of brows back. Kei scoffed, his eyes rolling to the side, as they hastily returned to their original position. 

  
  


»Sorry, Tsukki~!«, Tadashi chuckled, his voice a little softer this time.

  
  


Kei looked outside the window, silence falling over Tadashi and Kei. It was a silence Kei treasured very much, though he wasn’t very sure why he did, but before he could think about it again, Tadashi stood up from his seat.

  
  


»It’s going to ring soon!«, he said with a smile on his face, »I’ll see you later at lunch, Tsukki!«

  
  


»See you later.«

  
  


As Kei watched Tadashi hop out of the classroom after he gave the blonde a wave, he realised what had been mere ten minutes had felt like hours — but in a good way. Though he mostly had spent it with going through an identity crisis and not resting like he had planned to do, having talked to Tadashi gave him energy to not fall asleep in class.

  
  


And finally, as Tadashi disappeared from his eyesight and the bell rang, his classmates came flooding in. The classroom got louder in volume, voices and conversations overlapping with another, but it wasn’t because of the returning students — When Tadashi talked, Kei blanked everything else out, everybody was just background characters moving their mouths, but ultimately, were silent decor. Just moving creatures, serving no other purpose other than to exist and fill empty space, like in a movie.

  
  


_“Movie”._

  
  


Kei scratched his neck trying to stop himself thinking about Titanic again. 

  
  


The average lifespan of Kei’s desperate thoughts was ten to forty-five minutes, but the titanic had taken two hours and thirty to sink.

  
  


It was strange how he kept thinking about it. He didn’t really remember when he fell in love with Tadashi. He never asked himself when he did, it had just integrated into Kei’s identity and also, it had been such a long time. 

  
  


Or was it too late?

  
  


Kei didn’t allow himself to go further than that, watching the teacher's hand movements as distraction. It wasn’t like finding an answer would help or stop him from anything. Even in a life-or-death situation like Titanic, Kei would defer confessing. It wasn't like he didn't want to, though all in all, Kei had no idea what he wanted exactly. Because of that, he went with the flow.

Kei wasn't sure what kind of river he was flowing with, but he was still there. Floating. Nowhere to go or return to.

  
  


It wasn’t until lunch break, that Kei could stop thinking about being lost in the water. Maybe it was because of the fatigue after contemplating an empty canvas, but somehow he felt more tired than before. Every movement and action hurt his head, making Kei fetch his bento box from his backpack like a zombie, until Tadashi joined him.

  
  


»Tsukki?«, he asked quietly, »are my eyes still swollen?«

  
  


Kei turned his head to muster Tadashi from top to bottom to his own surprise (Kei only needed to look at his face, why was he eyeing his torso, too?) and shook his head. »No, you’re good«, he murmured, devoting himself to his food again. 

  
  


Tadashi sighed, leaning himself back and going through his hair. »A girl was staring at me the whole time in class! I was worried she saw my eyes! I ran out of class as fast as I could, so she wouldn’t ask me about it!«, he giggled mischievously, holding his hand in front of his mouth, until he gasped with big eyes. »What if she followed me?« 

  
  


»Yamaguchi, are you sure she wasn’t staring at you for another reason?«, Kei asked, very bothered, as he watched Tadashi turn his head to see if the girl had followed him or not. If somebody was going to stare at Tadashi, they should do it without making him uncomfortable. It wasn’t difficult to time a stare perfectly, why couldn’t they do it? Unacceptable.

  
  


»What do you mean?« Tadashi swung his upper body to the front, untying the knot securing his bento boxes. He was painfully oblivious, but maybe it was better if it stayed that way.

  
  


»Nothing. Eat.«

  
  


Tadashi nodded with a little smile and opened up his lunch, pressing his two hands together, whispering a “thanks for the food” before grabbing his chopsticks. 

  
  


»Look, Tsukki, my mom packed me strawberries as dessert, you want some?«

  
  


Kei turned around again, looking at the beautifully ripened strawberries, shouting to be eaten. »I guess I’ll have one or two«, he murmured, pressing his hands onto each other. He was too easy, he should have declined his offer. Next time. He would decline his offer next time. 

  
  


»Hehe, okay~«

  
  


The two ate for a while in silence, until Tadashi spoke up.

  
  


»Tsukki, I thought about it again«, he started, holding a piece of fried chicken with his chopsticks, »you know, about Titanic.«

  
  


Kei blinked, his body ringing alarm. There was no way he was going to think about that topic again. »Yes, what about it?«

  
  


Tadashi put the chicken down. »I was asking myself if it was a good depiction of romance.«

  
  


Kei frowned, swallowing the last grain of rice in his throat. “Not really good depiction of romance”? So he didn’t need to worry about the falling in love at first sight thing? Of course falling in love at first sight only existed in cinema, why did Kei think Tadashi didn’t think so, too?

  
  


»Do you think Jack could have survived? It’s why I cried, I guess, but Rose returned to the Titanic because of “you jump, I jump”, right? In theory, they should either have survived both or died together!«

  
  


_»What?«_

  
  


»Maybe it’s a little mean to think that, since they were freezing, but Jack has saved her life, so you know, maybe Rose owes him something now? I just thought maybe Rose could have.. Ah, no, I don’t want to say it out loud! Forget what I said!«

  
  


Oh.

  
  


»You said it, Yamaguchi. They were freezing in water below 0°Celsius. Scientifically, their whole body should have frozen a lot sooner. It’s cinema.«

  
  


Tadashi pouted, grabbing the chicken with his chopsticks again. »Maybe you’re right. It’s such a sad movie, you know? Rose doesn’t seem lonely at the end, but I’m pretty sure she never felt whole with the love of her life dead! Did I overthink this?«

  
  


Kei gulped, closing the lid of his bento box, he didn’t feel like eating anymore. Was he that petty for his mood to be destroyed by little things like these? In his defense, he hadn't been in the greatest mood the whole morning. This wasn't new. This wasn't something Kei had never experienced. Nothing had changed and that's what Kei _wanted_ for all he knew.

Kei scoffed at himself, wrapping his bento box with the scarf it had been sitting on. _Nothing changed_ , he told himself again, glancing at Tadashi, who was munching his chicken, unknowing what was going through Kei's head. 

  
  


»You definitely overthought this, Yamaguchi.« 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "You're here, there's nothing I fear  
> And I know that my heart will go on  
> We'll stay forever this way  
> You are safe in my heart and  
> My heart will go on and on"
> 
> hiya! :D
> 
> to be honest, i don’t know why i chose to write about titanic, but it just seemed to fit? :0 it was the first movie that came to my mind, when i thought about movies about falling in love at first sight:D it’s one of the difficulties/qualities i face when writing in kei’s perspective, but it was really interesting to write an analysis about titanic in his view!! the ending is a little bit cliff-hangy, but the next chapters are on the same day, so i thought it would be okay^^
> 
> i hope you follow along kei to figure out his brain mechanics and enjoyed reading~~!! feedback would be greatly appreciated^0^


End file.
